Damn Ticks
by TheMaddHatt
Summary: Edward and his family are in a bar when a beautiful stranger walks in... Story based on a song... One Shot, Rated T... B


**Check out the song for this fic... lol It's suchh a dirty song... If you listen to the lyrics of course, I used all the lyrics in the fic. Don't know what the song is? figure it out... XD**

I walked into the bar along with my siblings. They immediately left towards a booth so they could suck each other's faces off without being disturbed. I in turn, headed straight to the bar.

Our family was different. We attracted a lot of attention in the small town of Forks. Myself, along with my siblings are all adopted, making it legal for my siblings to get together. Though it was legal it was definitely something that doesn't happen often and draws plenty attention to our family. Basically everyone in this small town knows our father is the head of the hospital and our mother an interior designer that works from home, occasionally going out for assignments.

We came to the bar often, and unfortunately for me all the girls in the town managed to come on the same day, making it hard to relax as I was constantly approached by a new woman in which I had to reject. Politely of course. Mom taught us to always use respect no matter what the situation.

I sat down on a stool. "Usual?" Joe , my usual sympathetic bartender said from behind the counter. I nodded tiredly. He saw me come in here just about every Friday night, and order a few beers, as well as take on the hoards of girls that approached me.

He set a beer down, laughing at me. "Aw Cullen you crack me up. You need a girl man! I've gotten too many dates to count just from girls that were rejected by you." I chuckled humourlessly

"Yea, I'll have to go with no, as I would like someone who doesn't stalk me to win me as a prize to show their friends." He nodded but then stopped, looking at the door. I turned to see the most beautiful girl I have ever seen, enter the bar. Everyone turned quiet but then a flurry of whispers started, even by those on the dance floor. The beautiful girl blushed furiously, walking speedily towards the bar.

I couldn't stop staring, she had a beautiful figure, and thick mahogany curls hung down to nearly her waist. Not to mention her beautiful blush...But I wasn't the only man staring.

"Joe. JOE!" I whisper yelled in his ear. He stopped staring after her. He saw me watching her and smiled sneakily. He grabbed my beer and before I could swipe it back he walked over to where she sat. I listened intently but I couldn't hear a thing.

Just then I saw Mike walk away from his friend and up to the beautiful girl, rage shot through my veins and I cursed Newton as I watched him interact with her. Joe left, coming back towards me, thankfully he brought me a new beer. We both watched as she blew him off and picked up her beer, walking over to Joe, who was now standing in front of an empty seat a few meters from me, beckoning her to the stool. I could hear their conversation now.

"Have another beer, your night is far from over honey." He said handing her another. She laughed, a beautiful chime.

"Thanks, this one on the house too or do we put it on my tab?" she giggled. Her voice was a lovely melody. I started humming a song unknown to me as I continued drinking my beer and watching the beautiful girl not too far from me.

_______________________

I watched Joe as he basically waited just on me. "Joe! You can't just serve me." I scolded. He just laughed.

"Don't worry honey, you're not the only one I'm waiting on." He said walking away. I followed him with my eyes until he came to a stop, my eyes trailed up a muscled arm, not the scary buff muscles but just the right amount of muscle that showed through the sleeves of the dark green long-sleeved shirt he was wearing. As if there isn't enough green in Forks. I continued my gaze traveling up his neck and over his sharp jaw line and his beautiful pouty lips pulled up into a smirk, finally meeting a pair of bright emerald green eyes. He had sloppy bronze shaded hair that was such a sexy mess.

I think I almost passed out.

________________________

I locked on to her deep thoughtful brown eyes smirking as I remembered her gaze trailing up to mine. I smiled, she smiled shyly turning her gaze away as she blushed making me want to never move my eyes from her face.

A song came on that I could highly relate too.

Every time she took a sip, she kept glancing at me. In this smoky atmosphere, she pressed the bottle to her lips, god I wish I was her beer. Now that's very unlike me but hey, I'm a man. She hopped off her stool and headed towards the dance floor, on the small there of her back, her jeans were playing peek-a-boo as she walked. I took a large drink of my beer, and Joe shooed me after her on the dance floor.

I walked up to her, grabbing her waist, she flipped around to face me glaring, that turned into a smile once she realized it was me, though I don't know why, I just grabbed her waist without her permission, hell I'm breaking a few morals tonight. I pulled her closer and yet she didn't reject, her smile only grew larger...

"I'd like to see the other half, of your butterfly tattoo..."I said as she smirked.

"Hey that gives me an idea, let's get out of this bar..."

____________________

I smiled at him as he moved his hand over the small of my back where there was a tattoo of a butterfly. My mother, though wary, let me get the tattoo.

I couldn't believe a beautiful stranger like him would have any interest in someone so plain like me.

____________________

We walked out of the bar and I boldly took her hand as we walked to a restaurant across the street, my siblings watched as she and I walked out of the bar.

"HELL YEA!" I heard Emmett yell from inside.

We sat down at a booth, we both agreed we'd had enough of bar stool whiplash for a night, and ordered. "By the way, my name is Edward.." I said laughing. She giggled.

"Bella, It's nice to finally know your name."

I told her about my siblings, and even about Emmett. She was curious about the bar outburst. She laughed when I told her it was Emmett. "Why would he yell that?" She asked, smirking at me.

"Because I got to leave the bar with the most beautiful girl..." I said looking up at her. She blushed but continued smirking. I laughed out loud at the song that had just started playing in the background.

"Let's drive out into the country, and find a place to park... 'cause I'd like to see you, out in the moonlight, I'd like kiss you, way back in the sticks. I'd like to walk you, through a field of wild flowers..." She sang.

"I'd like to check you for ticks..." I smiled, called for the check and threw some bills on the table.

"Where are we going exactly?" She asked.

"I know the perfect little path..." We both laughed as I led her towards my Volvo. I opened her door for her and she blushed, I leaned in and brushed her cheek with my hand. "Your blush is lovely..." I said giving her a smile before heading to the driver's side.

It was nearly two in the morning, but I didn't care as I drove to the path that led to my meadow. I practically ran over to open her door before she could do it herself. She laughed at me.

"I can get out of a car perfectly fine you know." She said still giggling.

"I know." I said smiling crookedly at her. I grabbed her hand and led her into the forest.

"Out in these woods I used to hunt." I said.

"Hunt?" She squeaked. I looked over, she looked scared.

____________________

Hunt...as in, bears? And wolves? I just moved to Forks and apparently I'm not exactly in phoenix anymore, as my dad told me. Edward looked generally concerned. I smiled, trying to cover up my fear. He smirked.

"Don't worry babe I got your back..." I giggled as he pulled me in front of him. "And I've also got your front..." He said, grabbing my waist and spinning me around to face him. We continued walking. "I'd hate to waste a night like this..." He said.

"I guess so, it is really beautiful outside tonight."

"I'll keep you safe from all those scary monsters in the woods. You wait and see..." He promised.

____________________

"The only thing allowed to crawl all over you... When we get there is me." I said winking as she laughed some more, I would kill to hear that laugh every second of the day. She shivered, so while holding her hand I looped her own arm around the front of her so she was tucked into my side.

"You know every guy that was at that bar tonight wanted to take you home, but I've got way more class then them but babe that ain't what I want..." She smacked my shoulder playfully.

"How much longer till we're there? I'm surprised I hiked this far already without falling on my ass." She said laughing. I winked.

"I'd never let you fall on your ass... It's right up here, I always come here to think, or just for no reason." I said smiling as she stepped out from the trees. I hadn't been here in at least two weeks and the flowers were blooming crazily around the circular meadow. The colours seemed to shine in the moonlight, seeing her in the moonlight was something that was priceless yet I'd pay in thousands to see.

Her mahogany hairs natural red streaks showed as the pale whit light bounced off of it. She wore a beautiful blue blouse that set her skin glowing. "You are so beautiful" I stated. She smiled.

"Your pretty beautiful yourself." She laughed. She lay back on the flowers. I lay down beside her and propped myself up on an elbow, and watched as she breathed.

"Bella..." She opened her eyes looking at me. "I'd like to kiss you...." I leaned towards her.

"Way back in the sticks. I'd like to walk you, through a field of wild flowers..." She sang. I sighed, chuckling.

"I'd like to check you for ticks..." I said, as she leapt up laughing, running. I cornered her against a tree.

"Bellaaa"

"Edwarddd" I leaned closer, she closed her eyes as my lips touched hers. I ran my tongue along her lip and she immediately let me in, our tongues danced and we kissed until we needed to breathe, and even then I moved to kissing down her heart shaped face and neck. She groaned.

"You never know where one might be..." I said, sliding my hands under the hem of her jeans.

"There's lots of places that are hard to reach..." She laughed breathlessly, sliding her hands up my shirt.

_I'd like to see you...  
out in the moonlight...  
I'd like to kiss you, baby...  
Way back in the sticks...  
I'd like to walk you...  
though a field of wildflowers...  
I'd like to check you for ticks..._


End file.
